Nazo no Hajimari (The beginning of the mystery)
by SaraSabri
Summary: The old Gods are looking for an heir. In a world, 4,000 years before the appearance of Genbu no Miko, happy-go-lucky Suzahara roams Japan to complete the challenges and become a God. A girl from 2013 is sent back in time as she is destined to make him a God. This is the origins story of the Guardian of the South: Suzaku. (8/4/2013- On a hiatus)
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Thank you so much for your suggestions, Sapphire5! Hopefully the story is a lot easier to follow now. I have included Japanese translations in footnotes. I know it would be so much easier to just write in English, but I wanted to give the story a more anime-like feel. Thank you once again!**

**AU (October 3rd 2013): I have the outline ready. The plot remains the same with the last few chapters requiring a major rewrite. But I'm so caught up at work and school, I barely have the time to write as it is. So bear with me. Let me know what you think of the story so far. It will really motivate me!**

* * *

1. Through Time

Kinomoto Zakuro yawned widely. "You are being punished, Kinomoto-chan." Makoto Nejima-sensei said, a vein throbbing on his temples. "I barely slept last night, Mako-chan." Zakuro replied, scratching her head.

"It's Makoto sensei in school." Nejima said, looking around to see if they were overheard. He put his hands on his head, resigned. Makoto Nejima was a teacher's assistant currently assigned to discipline Zakuro.

A stream of girls waited outside, whispering softly, hoping to catch his attention. His blonde hair fell over his green eyes. His handsome features were contorted in worry. Zakuro yawned again.

"If we are done," Zakuro said, proceeding to rise. "I can get some sleep on the roof." Zakuro's hip-long dark hair swished as she rose to get up. "If your parents weren't so nice." Nejima said, not bothering to stop Zakuro. "You would have been in a lot of trouble."

Zakuro's eyes narrowed. She immediately sat back on the chair. "Punish me." She said, loud enough for the nearby teachers to hear. Nejima looked at Zakuro, wide eyed. "I said punish me." Zakuro said, raising her voice. "People are going to misinterpret." Nejima said, signalling Zakuro to pipe-down. "I want you to punish me now!" Zakuro said, scooting towards the edge of the seat. Nejima caught the back of her seat and threw her out of the staff room.

A couple of seniors standing nearby sniggered. Zakuro stood up and brushed her long hair aside. She ignored the laughing seniors and continued towards the roof.

The bell ran, signalling lunch and multitudes of students came rushing out of the classes near-by. Zakuro put a frown on her face and the remaining students gave her a wide-berth. Zakuro had learnt this trick in Junior High.

Now a freshman in High School, she was glad that the trick still worked. Zakuro had her hands in the pockets of her short grey pleated skirt. She had tied her green blazer around her waist and left her shirt unbuttoned. Her red tie was stuffed into her pocket.

In the premier Yotsubadai High School, Zakuro stood out like a sore thumb. Zakuro was a banchou. Only difference was, she didn't have a posse. She ruled the schools in the area with an iron fist. People cleared her way when she walked by.

She reached the cafeteria quickly enough. When there, she walked to the head of the line. Nobody dared object. She ordered some ramen. Zakuro loved ramen. As she was walking back to her desk, she heard somebody call out her name.

"Zakuro-chan." The boy's voice called out. Zakuro stuck her little finger into her ear and continued walking. "Kinomoto Zakuro-chan!" The boy called louder. Zakuro turned her head a little. "Calling me, boy?" she asked, rather curtly.

A short skinny boy in theYotsubadai uniform with messy brown haired looked nervously at Zakuro. Zakuro sighed. She turned around to face the boy. Her dark black eyes looked condescendingly at the nervous boy, making him cower more. Zakuro impetuously tossed her hair back and waited for the boy to talk.

The boy gulped. He had to get it out. "Go out with me!" He said, planting his legs firmly on the ground and closing his eyes. Zakuro blinked. Then she burst into laughter. The guy looked close to crying. Zakuro restrained herself a little.

"What's your name?" She asked. "Sukiyama Shin." Shin replied, tears forming in his eyes. People were whispering around the two. Even through his clouded vision, Shin couldn't help but admire Zakuro's flawless beauty. He focused his attention on the small mole below her left eye and willed himself not to cry.

"Sukiyama Shin." Zakuro said, now smiling. Shin couldn't help but love her more."I'm sorry but I don't return your feelings." Zakuro said it in the kindest way possible. Shin's heart broke. He nodded and valiantly smiled back at Zakuro. "And the rest of you." Zakuro said, turning menacingly to face the rest of the cafeteria. "If anybody gives Sukiyama-kun a hard time, I will personally beat the stuffing out of you for the rest of the school year."

Silence fell on the floor. Zakuro gave one last smile to Shin and turned around. She sat at her table and started eating the now not-very-hot ramen. "Man!" exclaimed Fujima Toya, as he took the seat next to Zakuro. Zakuro frowned. She didn't like being disturbed when she ate.

Fujima Toya was Zakuro's neighbour and best friend. They had been together since they were babies. Toya was the clown of the school. His blue eyes didn't fit his green striped spiked hair. His ambition was to mask his feminine features and appear rugged. Though he had outgrown Zakuro, he always hunched when he walked, trying not to attract attention. "That's the 15th guy you turned down." Toya said, taking chop-sticks and going towards Zakuro's food. Zakuro slapped his hand away. She didn't share ramen. But Toya still didn't learn that.

"High School started a week ago Zakuro." Toya said, rubbing his hand. "Will you give the guys a break? They keep hounding me to get more info on you. Could you try and be less pretty?" Zakuro paid Toya no heed and continued eating her ramen. "It's like Junior High all over again." Toya complained. "I feel like I'm your agent."

"You need to make better friends." Zakuro said, in between bites.

"How can I even make friends when they know I know you?" Toya cried.

"Maybe you shouldn't hang out around me then." Zakuro gave the simplest solution. Toya frowned.

"You know I would never abandon you." Toya said, under his breath. Zakuro sighed. Toya used the moment to attempt taking ramen. Zakuro stabbed Toya's hand with the chop stick. Toya cursed. Zakuro finished half her bowl and gave the rest to Toya. Toya folded his hands in gratitude and dug in. Zakuro looked at the table as he ate. She couldn't give up her facade in school.

-X-X-

Sukunami Taka sensei watched as the girls of the basketball team dribbled after school. He saw Zakuro pass by. "Kinomoto-san." He called out. Zakuro sighed. She had been here a week and this guy was so persistent and hard to shake off. She stopped and waited for Taka to catch up.

"Did you consider my proposal to join the team?" Sukunami sensei asked. Zakuro looked Taka in the eyes. Wasn't he the teacher rumored to have had an affair with a student 5 years ago when his wife was pregnant with his kid? Did he have a thing for young girls then?

"Papa" a little girl yelled from behind. Sukunami sensei looked over Zakuro's shoulders. "Hikari!" He exclaimed. "Miaka!"

And when Taka looked at Miaka, Zakuro blushed. The look in Taka's eyes when he looked at his wife was something right out of a movie. He looked at her as though he was falling in love with her all over again and by coming to visit, Miaka reaffirmed Taka's faith in life and love. Hikari was the first to reach Taka. Taka bent down and lifted Hikari. Hikari put her hands on Taka's cheeks and started pulling them. When Miaka reached, Taka bent a little and kissed Miaka's swollen belly.

He then kissed Miaka. It wasn't just a kiss hello. It was a kiss of burning passion. It seemed as though Taka hadn't seen Miaka for eternities and they were being reunited after many struggles. Zakuro looked at the couple wide-eyed. Taka tore his eyes from Miaka after a few moments. He then looked at Zakuro.

Zakuro realized she was staring when Taka looked at her with one-eyebrow raised. Zakuro then looked at Miaka.

Miaka smiled kindly at Zakuro. She took Zakuro's hand and said. "Thank you for all the happiness you have given me." Zakuro looked at Taka uncertain. Do pregnant women do weird things? Zakuro simply nodded.

"I want some udon." Miaka told Taka. "Can we go and see if the cafeteria has any?" Taka smiled and nodded.

"Think about it." He said and escorted his wife and child. "What was that all about?" Zakuro overheard Taka asking Miaka. "It's a miko thing." Miaka replied, looking back at Zakuro and smiling. Zakuro watched the happy family walk away. Did Miaka come to the High School just for udon? What did Miaka mean when she said "Miko thing"? Were shrine maidens allowed to get married?

Zakuro's heart was thumping. She couldn't take the picture of Taka's face from her mind. She couldn't stop thinking about the way Taka looked at Miaka. It was as though for a moment, the whole world ceased to exist and only Taka and Miaka were alive. Zakuro put her hand on her chest, feeling her heart beat. She wanted somebody to look at her like that. She wanted to be a normal High School girl and date.

"Hey, Kinomoto." Sneered a voice from behind her, as though a sign from the fates sealing her fate.

"Let me go!" Toya struggled. Zakuro sighed. She attached the frown on her face. She turned around.

"Your reputation precedes you, my lady." Said the guy who had Toya in a choke hold. Toya kicked the air madly hoping to get free. "You would do..." The guy was interrupted by Zakuro punching his nose.

"That's right, bub!" Toya said laughing, his hands on his hips. The guy spat blood to the ground. He quickly jumped up and tried to attack Zakuro. Zakuro easily dodged him and elbowed his back.

"Are you done?" she asked the guy, sounding bored. The guy was on all fours, struggling to get up.

"The boss wants to meet you." The guy said, coughing. He spat blood to the ground again. He put his hands in his pockets and beckoned them to follow.

"Go home." Zakuro instructed Toya. She cracked her knuckles and followed the guy. Toya ignored Zakuros' instructions and followed them. "A man never leaves a woman!" Toya declared thumping his chest. Zakuro yawned. She really hadn't got much sleep last night. The guy directed Zakuro and Toya to a Children's Park.

For the second time that day, Zakuro felt that she was in a movie. The first was the poignant moment when Taka looked at Miaka. The second was now- sitting in the middle of the playground, surrounded by 6 goons, smoking a cigarette was a badly scarred muscular guy with a blonde mohawk. He smiled when he saw Zakuro.

"Beautiful!" Exclaimed the mohawked boy, licking his lips. "Simply stunning!"

Toya clicked his tongue. Zakuro started stretching her hands.

"Now, now." The blonde guy said. "We are not here to fight, my precious Zakuro." The goons around him flexed their arms. Zakuro stood at the spot assessing the situation. "Allow me to introduce myself." The blonde guy said. "I'm Chris Smith. Everybody around calls me Chris the Annihilator. Silly nickname."

Zakuro calculated if she could take down the guys without getting Toya injured. The imp should have listened to her when she asked him to leave. Now, Zakuro really frowned. The guy whose nose Zakuro broke joined Chris' ranks. Chris followed the guy's movements, a small grimace on his face. Zakuro closed the distance between Toya and her.

"Now Zakuro." Chris continued. "You are probably wondering why I called you here."

"Not really." Zakuro replied, sneering. "I don't know anybody who can fix the broom on your head." Growing up with Toya, Zakuro had become very adept at annoying people. Toya chuckled.

"You're just as they said you would be." Chris said, smiling maliciously. Zakuro signaled Toya to run. Things were going to get bad. And out of nowhere, Zakuro got hit on the back of her head with a rod.

Zakuro flitted in and out of consciousness. She saw the guys dragging Toya by his hair. "Zakuro!" she heard Toya call.

_"Zakuro!" He called her again. This time she sat bolt upright. She was in the children's park. An 8 year old Toya came running towards Zakuro. He smiled, few of his teeth missing. He had a recently black eye. "You're late!" Zakuro exclaimed. "You said you will be the Papa." "Sorry, sorry." Toya apologized. He picked up the small briefcase. "I bought this dress, just to play for today." Zakuro said twirling on the spot. "It's very pretty." Toya said, without looking up to Zakuro. Zakuro could tell Toya wanted to play with the other boys. But Toya promised he would spend time with Zakuro today. "Welcome home, darling!" she said, the way her Mom told her Dad sometimes. Toya smiled. "I'm home." He said, loosening his mock tie. Zakuro smiled._

She slowly opened her eyes again. Zakuro saw the boys beating Toya. Toya all the while was trying to reach Zakuro, his hand out stretched towards her. Zakuro tried to reach him but she couldn't move her hands. Her eyes closed again.

_The Entrance Ceremony of her Junior High had just finished. Toya was cornered by a few upper class men. "Say something funny again." They sneered at Toya. Toya was looking determinedly at the ground, trying to cover his head. Zakuro ran in front of him. "Leave." She commanded. The boys laughed. One of the guys walked towards them. Zakuro flinched in fear. "I heard about you." He said, as he approached them. "You're the pretty one that stands up for him." He held her hand. "He can leave if you stay." The guy offered. The others behind him continued sniggering. Toya pulled Zakuro away and locked her in a nearby shed. He then looked at the upper class men. Zakuro remembered Toya crying._

Zakuro's eyes opened again. Toya was lying unconscious and the guys continued to beat him. She needed a weapon. She willed her body to move. She slowly rose.

"Wow!" She heard somebody say from close to her. She reacted and kicked the air. Chris was light on his feet and jumped back.

Zakuro's head throbbed. She looked around, her vision clouded, desperately looking for a weapon. But she had never been lucky. And she wasn't today either. Zakuro braced to attack. She pretended to lurch at Chris but instead, turned on her heel and attacked the ones beating Toya. She knew she had to bring down each of them in one shot. She aimed for their neck and groin and managed to do that.

She looked at Toya desperately, hoping he would get up. She was relieved when she saw Toya's chest expand and fall. At least he was breathing. She managed to duck out just in time, based on pure instinct. Chris had charged at her with a pocket knife. He was now right next to Toya. He raised his hand. And for the first time in 3 years, Zakuro had a public burst of emotions. "NO!" she yelled, rushing to save Toya.

"That's far enough." Thundered a man's voice.

Chris eyes widened. A policeman stood near-by. Chris cursed and ran away. The policeman didn't give chase. He instead rushed to Toya and Zakuro, who was kneeling next to Toya. Toya looked like he was in a bad state. She had to get him to a hospital fast. Her head felt wet.

"You've lost blood, Zakuro." The policeman said, his voice grim. Zakuro immediately jumped away, pulling Toya with him.

"How do you know my name?" She demanded from the policeman. The policeman smiled.

"I owe my best friend a favor." He said. "Our countries fought." He started walking towards Zakuro. The man had pointy eyebrows and an extremely handsome face. "And because of that we, the dragon and the phoenix warred forgetting our bond. He was almost unbearable when it was wished that I seal him. House arrest does NOT suit the man." The man continued. For some reason, it seemed like he was emitting light. His blue hair fell till his shoulders.

"But now he may even forgive me." He approached Zakuro. Zakuro wanted to run but her feet wouldn't move. So she moved ahead to protect Toya. The policeman chuckled. He touched Zakuro's forehead. Zakuro noticed dragon scales on his fingers. "It's destiny." He said. And then Zakuro blacked out.

* * *

AN: A Banchou is basically a juvenile delinquent gang leader. One of my favorite types of anime/manga is when a banchou type character falls for a goody-two shoes. (Fan girling!) You will probably see a lot of that in this story.

Miko translates to shrine maiden. Since I watched the subbed version of FY, Miaka is Suzaku-no-miko, instead of the Priestess of Suzaku.


	2. Chapter 2

2. Through a forest

Birds chirped noisily around Zakuro. Her back was wet and the floor was muddy. As she slept, she saw the lifeless figure of Toya in front of her. She tried to brush the nightmare aside and think of kittens. She liked it when she dreamed of kittens. Slowly, her mind began to awaken.

The image of Toya was not a dream. As soon as she hit that realization, Zakuro snapped awake. She quickly rose to her feet, ready to protect Toya. But instead she found herself in the middle of a dense forest. Sunlight was gleaming through the branches over her head.

For a moment, Zakuro panicked. She assumed that the blow to her head was causing her to hallucinate. "Let me go!" she heard a boy's voice yell from nearby. She ran towards the source even though the voice wasn't Toya's. She reached the edge of a small town where she saw a boy with bright red hair facing 15 men.

The men held sticks and shovels in their hands. "Give us your money, boy!" The biggest of the lot threatened.

"I told you I don't have any." The boy with the red hair replied. Zakuro stood right behind the boy and was able to see the greedy glint in the eyes of the robbers. Zakuro started folding her sleeves.

"What have we here?" said one of the men, looking at Zakuro. "Wow!" said another. "She is a beauty! She would fetch a handsome sum." Zakuro was worried about Toya. She had to get rid of these distractions quickly and find a way back to being conscious.

The men closest to her moved towards Zakuro. But the red haired boy stood protectively in front of her. He threw a bag of coins towards them.

"Take it." He said. "Leave her be."

Zakuro hadn't seen the boy's face yet. The men laughed. "That's not going to cut it, boy." They said and caught his shoulders, trying to shove him aside. Zakuro saw the boy's shoulders shrug a little. The boy caught the man's hand and broke his little finger. He then took out a small knife from under his shirt and cut the man near his money. He lifted Zakuro, put her on his shoulders and started running away. The men cursed and gave chase.

Zakuro watched the men chasing them. She sighed and kicked the boy's stomach. The boy lost his balance and the two tumbled down a slope. The men had them surrounded. "What the hell?!" The boy exclaimed, now with his back to Zakuro's back.

"They would have robbed another." Zakuro said, quietly. She then raised her voice. "If you get beaten by a girl, you will lose all self respect and stop robbing." She commanded.

For Zakuro, they were figments of her imagination. She felt the boy's stare at her back. But she didn't break her stance. The robbers looked too stunned to react for a while. Then they broke into laughter. As they laughed, Zakuro swiftly moved and brought them down. The men lay writhing on the ground.

"Man!" said the red haired boy from behind Zakuro. "If I had known you could do THAT, I wouldn't have offered them my silver." The boy bent down to examine the fallen men. Zakuro turned to face the boy at the same time the boy looked up to face Zakuro. Zakuro blushed. At that point, she had decided to stop blushing at random people, lest they think she was a giggly school girl (which she most probably really was). The boy with the red hair was smiling at Zakuro. He looked around 17. There were deep dimples on both his cheeks and his dark black eyes glinted in the sun. His handsome features were accentuated in the sunlight. He rose and Zakuro could see through his old-fashioned parted shirt to his bare muscular chest. The red haired boy dressed in old clothes like in a old movie. He wore khaki pants with a bright red belt around his waist. He proceeded to keep his money bag into his belt. Zakuro blinked.

"Why are you dressed like that?" she asked, confused.

"I should be asking you that." He replied, amused. Zakuro looked around. The men who lay unconscious on the ground dressed similar to the red haired boy. It was then that she looked at her lush green non-city surroundings. Zakuro slowly started hyperventilating.

"Where are we?" she asked the boy, trying to keep her voice calm.

"Kyoto." Said the red haired boy, now a little concerned. "Are you lost?" He asked.

Zakuro's mind was working furiously. Why was she hallucinating about ancient Japan? Why was she hallucinating about ancient Japan in Kyoto, a place she visited only twice when she was younger? Zakuro felt the back of her head. There was no injury. She then remembered Toya. She had to get him to a hospital soon. She pulled out her cell phone. The phone showed no signal.

The red haired boy was looking curiously at her. Zakuro took a deep calming breath. She just had to do something radical and break the hallucination. As though answering her will, the ground started shaking.

"Earthquake?" Zakuro wondered out loud. But the boy with the red hair tensed. He caught Zakuro's hand and started running.

"We need to get to my weapons!" He shouted, not losing pace. Zakuro was too worried to protest. At least she felt better when she was moving.

The boy quickly climbed up the hill letting go of Zakuro's hand. He looked surprised when Zakuro climbed soon after, without taking his hand for support. He smiled. He took out a lance from his bag.

"What are you doing?" Zakuro said, keeping a good distance between her and the pointy edge of the lance. And from behind her, the earth erupted. Dirt fell on her. She slowly looked back and quickly ducked out of the way when a 5ft pincer attacked her.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!" she yelled, clutching her chest. Zakuro's hallucination gave her a minor stroke.

"_That_ is a demon." The boy with the red hair said, smiling. He poked the demon with his lance. It obviously had no effect on it. "I'm going to need a stronger weapon." The red-haired boy said, scoffing at his weapon. "Lance of Destiny, my ass."

He jumped out of the way. The dust finally settled and Zakuro stood facing a giant centipede with a human face. The centipede's human face looked like it was trying to swat a fly. The red haired boy kept the creature off Zakuro and kept it focused on him. Was he trying to protect her? Zakuro smiled at the thought. Her mind cleared. She sat on the ground and shut her eyes tightly.

"Get up!" She heard the boy yell.

"I need to will it away." Zakuro replied.

She thought of all the lucid dreams she had and the sensation she felt when she was able to control the events in her dreams. But for some reason, her body didn't feel like it was in a state of sleep. Then suddenly, something grabbed her by the hip. She was lifted off the ground and was moving. She could feel the warm breath of the red haired boy on her neck and the demon's figure in front of her. The boy was carrying her and she was moving backwards.

"Don't kick me again." The boy said softly. Zakuro nodded, her eyes swimming in tears. It had hit her that this was reality. She wasn't in Tokyo anymore. She wasn't in 2013 either.

-X—X—

The red-haired boy and Zakuro walked through a busy market. People stared and pointed at Zakuro as she passed by. Zakuro paid them no attention. She was used to being stared at. The red-haired boy hummed merrily with his hands on the back of his head. Zakuro did not recognize the tune. Her eyes started tearing up again.

She opened her hair and allowed them to fall over her face. "You look scary!" The red-haired boy said in mocking fear. He was almost right. Zakuro felt scared. How was she going to get back? How was she going to explain staying out so late at home? Zakuro clutched her elbows.

"RAMEN!" The red-haired boy exclaimed. He grabbed Zakuro's hands and ran to the store. "My treat." He said, taking out his bag of coins. Zakuro snatched away the coin and looked for a date. "Hey!" The red-haired boy exclaimed. Zakuro didn't see a date. She sighed and gave the coin back to the boy. Two wooden bowls of hot ramen was served to them.

"Itadakimasu!" The red-haired boy said cheerfully and started eating. Zakuro looked at the piping hot ramen and for the first time couldn't bring herself to eat. "Are you going to eat that?" The red-haired boy asked eyeing her ramen. He had just finished his. Zakuro pushed the bowl towards him. The boy ate it greedily.

"What was that back there?" Zakuro asked, softly, willing herself not to cry.

"Demons." The red-haired boy replied, in between bites.

"There are no such things." Zakuro said, stubbornly. She really wanted all of this to be a bad dream. The shop keeper chuckled.

"So, her clothing isn't the only thing strange about her." The shop keeper said, laughing at his own joke. He thumped the red-haired boy's back. "Your wife is funny."

"We're not married!" Zakuro said, feeling more offended than she should. The red-haired boy continued slurping ramen. Soon, Zakuro was thronged by young men. One of them bowed politely.

"I'm Himura Shou." Shou said, smiling at Zakuro. "It's a pleasure meeting you. I'm the eldest son of the Himura family, who are wealthy merchants. It would be my honor if you could tell me your name."

"The Himura's are swine." Said one of the other men nearby. "I'm Ukitake Mako. I'm the second son of the noble Ukitake family. It would..." The red-haired boy pulled out his lance and pointed it at Mako's nose as Mako bent to take Zakuro's hand.

"Are you sure you don't want to eat?" The red-haired boy asked concerned, lance still pointed to Mako. "You've been through a lot today and I think you might be in shock. Would you like to go to the doctor?" Zakuro shook her head. "Pack some." The red-haired boy asked the shop-keeper. He then proceeded to stand in front of Zakuro, his broad shoulders hiding her from the other men's view. The shop-keeper gave a bag to the red-haired boy. The boy caught Zakuro's hand and pulled her away from the crowded shop. Zakuro meekly followed. "We need to get to the armory." The boy said after a while, releasing Zakuro's hand. He then started to whistle again.

"Are demons common here?" Zakuro asked, her hair still obstructing her face.

"I will tell you everything." The boy said taking a sharp left. Zakuro followed. She didn't know why she stuck to this boy. But it seemed like he had a sense of purpose and Zakuro leeched off that. It seemed to reduce her anxiety. The boy and Zakuro stepped into the hot armory.

An old man was sleeping at a corner, snoring loudly. The boy slowly walked towards the old man. "YOU OLD FART!" He yelled and kicked the old man's behind.

"Hey!" Zakuro protested. She ran and stood between the boy and the old man. "Don't do that!" She chided. Zakuro yelped and grabbed her skirt. The boy looked confused.

"Pink!" The old man said, licking his lips. The old man had tried to lift Zakuro's skirt. Zakuro turned and punched the old man's head. "You can proceed to kill him." She told the boy, going back towards the door.

"YOU PERVERTED OLD FART!" The boy yelled and knocked the old man again. "Like hell this piece of metal is the Lance of Destiny! It doesn't shoot out fire like you said. _It only shoots fire when it comes in contact with demon flesh._" The boy said poorly mimicking the old man. "You conned me!" The old man smiled, revealing several missing teeth.

"The Lance did not choose you." He said solemnly. "Maybe the young lady can give it a shot. I have some armor she can try." The old man reached below his bed and pulled out some revealing armor. The boy knocked his head again.

"Give me something that can throw fire!" The boy demanded and snapped the Lance in two.

"Fire is something you can't mess with boy." The old man said seriously.

"Then give him the oil." Zakuro said, pointing at a can of oil nearby.

"I can't use it as a weapon." The boy said, frowning. "Only fire can kill Kemujin."He knocked the old man again.

"Do you need it to kill the thing we saw?" Zakuro said, a plan forming in her head. The boy looked at her as she walked out of the armory with the bag of oil around her neck. The boy stumbled as he followed her.

"What are you doing?" The boy asked.

"The faster I can shock myself out of this, the faster I get out of here." Zakuro murmured. She tied her hair again and rummaged through the thrash. She found some hard clay bottles. She took 10 of them.

"We can't make a bomb!" The boy said, now jogging next to her. "It's too dangerous."

Zakuro smiled. "It's all about the execution." She replied.

-X—X—

"Oh woe is me!" cried the boy dramatically in the forest. Using _Jankenpo_, it was decided that the boy was bait. Zakuro hid behind the trees, clutching a rope in her hand. The boy moved around making as much noise as he could. "I wonder how I will live through this." He cried, putting his palm on his forehead. "Oh woe is me!" He cried again.

Zakuro sighed. "I don't think it's..." Zakuro said, starting to get up. Before Zakuro could finish her sentence, the demon appeared behind her again, rising rapidly from the ground. Zakuro cursed.

"Oi!" The boy yelled, running towards Zakuro. Zakuro dropped the rope and did something completely unthinkable- she held onto the creature's eye-lid and rose with the demon. The demon smiled cruelly. He raised his pincer and tried to stab Zakuro.

In the last moment, Zakuro jumped and the demon stabbed his own eye. It howled in pain, it's voice shaking the ground. Zakuro held onto the demon's caterpillar legs and quickly started descending, slowing her fall by grabbing the demon's caterpillar legs at random points. Around 10ft of the ground, the demon stabbed Zakuro's arm with its leg as she moved to grab it and flung her away. Zakuro flew through the air, hitting tree branches, unable to stop. Zakuro's life flashed in front of her eyes. She hoped nobody would find her collection of stuffed toys. She blushed in embarrassment. She doubted if major skull damage could be repaired in this era. She closed her eyes waiting to hit the ground. But for the first time in her life, Zakuro was lucky.

She landed on something very soft which grunted as it caught her. Zakuro looked up to see the boy with the flaming red hair. He was frowning at her. "We have it where we need it." She said, smiling back at the boy.

"I know!" He said, letting her gingerly down. Behind them, the forest exploded and the demon's howl pierced the sky. Zakuro looked around to see the demon burning. According to Zakuro's plan, they would lure the demon to an area with lot of dead trees and set the bottle filled with oil at strategic locations. They would tightly close the cap and dip the oil bottles with rope. They would connect all the ends of the rope and light it on fire when the boy lured the demon to the area. The plan was near perfect.

The boy walked towards the demons corpse. A small red light flickered near it. "It's rightfully yours." The boy told, not looking at Zakuro.

"Not interested in souvenirs." She said, wondering what the red light was. Zakuro stood next to the boy. The boy smiled.

"I will make you my general." He said and put his hands in the flame. The flames erupted. Zakuro took a step back, shocked. But the boy calmly looked at it.

"You have completed the 1st step of your journey." A voice echoed in the flames. "The souls you set free tonight will be your guide. Good luck on your journey to become a God, Takumi Suzahara." The flame then died and the last flame marked Suzahara's forehead.

* * *

AN: Itadakimasu is "Time to eat!". It's something Japanese people say before eating. Jankenpo is rock-paper-scissors. And Kemujin literally means "Centipede man". No points for creativity there!


	3. Chapter 3

3. Through a story

"Let me get this straight." Zakuro said, holding up her fingers. "Firstly, Gods are real. Secondly, they are dying. Thirdly, they are holding trials to decide an heir. And fourthly, you are trying to become a God."

Suzahara nodded, lying under the shade of a tree. Zakuro rubbed her temples. She was now certifiably crazy. "The Gods could be a sub-conscious manifestation of a break to my hallucination." Zakuro said out loud.

"You're not dreaming, Zakuro." Suzahara replied, not opening his eyes.

"Well" Zakuro said, looking up at the sky. "Of course, you would say that. You are a figment of my imagination." Suzahara sighed. "Alright." Zakuro said, standing up. "Sign me up. How do I meet these Gods?" Zakuro was just given a download about the everyday lives of people of Kyoto.

The old Gods who have existed since time itself wanted to retire as they were weak. So 1 year ago, at town squares all over Japan, Gods appeared and declared that 8 challenges need to be completed. The sole winner would be granted the powers of the Gods and he will be entrusted with all the lands in the South under his dominion.

At first people thought it was a hoax and paid no heed to it. 4 months later, the Gods reappeared and proved their powers by performing miracles ranging from curing the ailing to making mountains. Since then, there has been a frenzy to complete the unknown challenges.

"I have been trying to meet the Gods for 12 moons now." Suzahara said, yawning a little. The timelines were a bit hard for Zakuro to decipher since Suzahara spoke in terms of moons. But she deduced that each month would be two moons.

"Nobody even knows what the challenges are. But demons have been roaming the lands since then. Demons didn't exist before then. Maybe the Gods are losing their power. No amount of prayer helps. The world is in turmoil. There is disease, demons and floods everywhere. I want to become a God and make the world peaceful again." Suzahara's eyes were now open and were grimly looking at the sky.

"But you demanded a reward for getting rid of the demon earlier." Zakuro said, unimpressed.

Suzahara sat up and spluttered. "Weapons cost!" He said, attempting to defend himself. Zakuro flicked her hair.

"Did you complete the 1st challenge yesterday?" Zakuro asked, rising. Suzahara looked up and nodded. "7 more to go and you become a God?" Zakuro continued. Suzahara nodded, this time getting up too. "It took you 12 god damn moons to finish the 1st quest!" Zakuro chided. "At this rate, you're going to doing this for 84 moons more!"

Suzahara stuck out his fingers and counted. He nodded slowly.

"We're going to speed things up." Zakuro declared. "And once you become a God, you will send me back to my time."

"But you're going to be one of my Generals!" Suzahara pouted. Zakuro looked at him confused. "The new God is allowed to have 7 Generals to aid him in his Godly duties." Suzahara clarified.

"I refuse." Zakuro said bluntly.

"But you are so resourceful." Suzahara said, his eyes resembling puppy. "A great God requires great generals." Zakuro backed away a little.

"Let's make you a God first, shall we?" Zakuro said, unable to resist the urge to pat Suzahara. She reached out and patted his head. Suzahara smiled. He jumped up and punched the air.

"So." He asked, looking at Zakuro. "What do we do now?"

Zakuro blinked. "What do you mean what do we do now?" She asked, confused. "Don't you have a road map?"

"I didn't know the Kemujin was a part of the trials!" Suzahara said, grinning. "I must be lucky." Zakuro took a while to process this.

"WHY WERE YOU TRYING TO KILL IT THEN?" Zakuro said knocking Suzahara on the head.

"It was terrorizing 10 villages!" Suzahara said, thumping his chest. "As a man, I couldn't let that slide."

"YOU RISKED OUR LIVES TO COLLECT REWARDS FROM 10 VILLAGES!" Zakuro knocked Suzahara's head again. Suzahara grinned. "I should find my own way." Zakuro said, mumbling to herself.

"But you are my general!" Suzahara said, becoming a puppy again. Zakuro sighed.

"The flame said something about the spirits being your guide." Zakuro said, recollecting last night's events. Suzahara nodded. She moved forward and lifted Suzahara's hair to see his forehead. Suzahara blushed. Looking at him, Zakuro blushed too and backed away. "I...I...I was trying to see what the last flame did." Zakuro spluttered.

"I know that!" Suzahara said in a high pitched voice.

They both stood awkwardly for a while longer. Suzahara took a deep calming breath. He then lifted his hair to show his forehead. Zakuro looked at it. There was nothing. No mark, no scar. It was a normal, clear forehead. "That's the end of that idea!" Zakuro sighed.

"Ever since last night, I have been dying to go to Jinkin." Suzahara said, avoiding Zakuro's gaze. "Do you think it's a form of guidance?"

"It's as good a lead as any." Zakuro said. "Lead the way." Suzahara smiled. "But first we need to get you a weapon." He said. Zakuro and he went to the village armory.

"Welcome back." The old man greeted them. "I heard you bought down the Kemujin." He said looking at Zakuro. He reached out to take Zakuro's hand but caught Suzahara's instead.

"We need a sword and a lance, old man." He said, towering over the old man. "And make it free."

-X-X-

"Thank you." Zakuro said for the 5th time. She held onto her sword, admiring the intricate design of the hilt.

"You really are girly aren't you?" Suzahara said, his hands on the back of his head.

Zakuro stopped dead. "We should change this to something more neutral." She said, looking at the sword. "We would be at a disadvantage if everybody targets me thinking I'm girly."

Zakuro's mind went back to how easily Chris and his gang managed to take her down. She hoped Toya was safe and the weird policeman took him to the hospital. "What's wrong in being girly?" Suzahara asked confused. Zakuro didn't reply. She was used to being perceived as weak because of the things she liked. She was used to being the target of jealousy because all the other girls thought she was too girly.

"You're the strongest girl I have ever met." Suzahara said, thumping Zakuro on the back. "You don't have to hide your true self because of what others may perceive of you. If it makes you feel any better, I think the sword is very nice." He said, trying to admire the artwork on the hilt. Zakuro smiled a little. Nobody had ever told her to be herself. She was always under the pressure of others expectations. She was grateful to Suzahara for this. She smiled widely at Suzahara. "Let's go to Jinkin." She said, putting the sword into her belt. Suzahara smiled back and lead the way.

-X—X—

It took them 3 days of hitch-hiking and mostly walking to get to Jinkin. Zakuro hadn't bathed in 3 days and was generally revolted by her state. "Don't you have baths in the era?" She asked, looking at her dirty hands.

"Jinkin has public baths." Suzahara said, looking excited. "We can go together." He looked very happy at the prospect.

"Have you ever been to a public bath?" She asked him.

"No." Suzahara replied honestly. "But I heard men and women bathe together." Zakuro decided to wait a bit longer before bursting his bubble. When they reached the bath, Suzahara looked disappointed.

"It's separate for men and women." Zakuro said, entering the women's section of the bath.

"Don't go!" Suzahara said, trying to follow Zakuro.

"You can't go in there, Sir." Exclaimed one of the employees of the bath.

"I paid good money for this!" Suzahara argued. That was the last thing Zakuro heard before entering the bath. There were very few women in the bath that day. Zakuro rinsed herself and entered the relaxing bath. Her body ached from 3 days of travel. She looked at the wound on her shoulder from the Kemujin. It was a flesh wound, probably wouldn't even leave a scar. She relaxed and sunk deeper.

"Tough day?" asked a woman with a small voice from nearby.

"Tough week." Replied Zakuro. The woman giggled. "Aren't baths the best?" Zakuro asked.

"If only men felt the same." The woman replied. "They wrestle the entire day and take a bath every 4 moons. It's disgusting."

"Men!" Zakuro exclaimed.

"I know." The woman replied, sinking deeper in.

Zakuro stretched and turned to face the woman. Zakuro nearly drowned when she saw her. Next to her was a woman, easily 6 ft. Her body were covered in rippling muscles and her skin was tanned as though she spent a lot of time in the sun. He features were harsh, yet her smile was kind. Her dark eyes twinkled even in the bath. The woman smiled awkwardly, as though used to this reaction. Zakuro immediately apologized.

"I'm sorry." She said. "Your voice is so dainty."

The woman blinked. "My voice surprised you and not my physique." She inquired.

"Actually." Zakuro replied. "It was the combination." The two women burst into giggles.

"My name is Kinomoto Zakuro." Zakuro said politely. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Before the woman could reply, a group of girls walked in. "The she-man is here!" They exclaimed, pointing at the Zakuro's friend. "Cover yourself up!" The girls giggled and tried to hide themselves. Zakuro's friend suddenly became quiet and started to get up to leave.

Zakuro knew a bully when she saw one. She caught the woman's hand and pulled her back into the bath. "I don't want trouble." The woman said in a small voice.

"You are not the one causing it." Zakuro replied softly and gave the woman's hand a small squeeze.

"So do you wrestle?" She asked a little louder. The woman was quiet. The group of girls continued to make fun of the woman.

"When I was younger." Zakuro recounted. "I tried very hard to make friends. I liked playing house and with dolls. But the other girls always shunned me. I used to wonder why all the time."

"You jest." The woman said, tears forming because of the hard taunts of the girls behind. Zakuro shook her head. She rested her shoulder on the marbled bath and looked up.

"It's because of the way I look." Zakuro said, deciding to share her feelings with this unknown woman. "My only friend in the world told me that. I was made fun of because of how I looked. He said they were jealous. But for me, I saw it as an obstacle. I cut my hair and started dressing up like a boy. I smeared dirt on my face and stopped combing my hair. But I never managed to make a friend." This was hard for Zakuro to recount.

"But as I grew older." She continued. "The problem became of something else. My only friend was constantly bullied. I later found out it was because he was friends with me. The other girls never gave me the time of the day because all the boys liked me. I was, for no fault that I can think of, being isolated." The woman reached out and put her hands on Zakuro's shoulder. Zakuro didn't understand why she was sharing this with a stranger. But Zakuro felt a bond with her. She understood how it feels to be isolated without understanding why. Zakuro hid her loneliness by being a banchou. This woman hid it in her tears. Zakuro looked at the woman. She was no longer crying.

"Jiao Di." The woman said. "I practice Jiao Di."

Zakuro smiled. "You must show me some moves." Zakuro said earnestly. "My friend always made me watch proresu. I could learn some moves off you and finally defeat him maybe."

"Proresu?" The woman asked confused.

"Never mind." Zakuro said. "Would you like for me to do your back?" The woman nodded.

Zakuro and the woman spent their time in the bath chatting happily. The woman didn't even seem to mind the girls still pointing fingers at her. When they got out, Suzahara was waiting grumpily for them. The woman blushed and tried to hide behind Zakuro.

"That wasn't at all like I thought it would be." He said, grumpily. He looked at Zakuro's friend and then faced Zakuro. "We need to go meet the village head."He said.

"At this time?" Zakuro said, yawning and stretching.

"I can take you there." The woman said timidly.

"Who is this?" Suzahara said, still in a bad mood.

"This is my friend." Zakuro said, only then realizing she spend a good hour with a woman whose name she didn't know. "You never told me your name!" Zakuro exclaimed. The woman mumbled an apology.

"I'm Takumi Suzahara, whose dreams have just been shattered." Suzahara introduced himself.

"Mori." The woman said shyly. "I'm Mori Nuriko." She said. Then she bowed a little. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Mori?" Suzahara said, scratching his head. "Aren't you the headman's daughter then?" Nuriko smiled and nodded.

* * *

AN: Jiao Di is an ancient oriental wrestling form. Proresu is the Japanese way of saying Professional Wrestling (loud hint at Miaka!)


	4. Chapter 4

4. Through weakness

Nuriko guided them to the Headman's house. "Nuri-Chan." Cried a worried guard, running closer to the trio. His white moustache fluttered in worry and his bald head shined in the moonlight. "I heard about what happened at the bath. Saya-chan saw those beastly women enter. But you were gone before we could get there. Are you alright?"

"I'm alright, Ginsei-san." Nuriko smiled and replied. "Is father home?"

"Yes." Ginsei said, looking at Zakuro and Suzahara suspiciously.

"They are my friends." Nuriko said, clearing the air. Ginsei smiled widely.

"Friends?" He said, happily. "I will go tell Saya-chan to prepare a feast. You should have sent word home, Nuri-chan. There isn't enough time."

"We don't..."Zakuro started.

"We can wait!" Suzahara said brightly. The prospect of food seemed to be lifting his spirits. Zakuro frowned. However, she felt better when she saw Nuriko. Nuriko smiled warmly at them. Zakuro and Suzahara were given a kings welcome when they entered.

Nuriko's house was modestly big. The yard was wide and had different wrestling rings around it. The house was located at the far-east corner of the yard. The house was relatively smaller than the yard. Once inside, Zakuro estimated that there would be around 10 rooms in the whole house. Zakuro and Suzahara were directed to the waiting room. Nuriko went to change.

"Why are we here again?" Zakuro said, yawning widely. The bath had made her very sleepy.

"You know." Suzahara said, still avoiding eye-contact. "The spirits guided us here. I...ummm... thought I could get the best info from the headman." Zakuro nodded.

A little while later, as Zakuro rested against the wall of the room, she heard two people talking on the other side. "Is it true that he slew the Kemujin?" One woman whispered excitedly. "It definitely is." Another squealed. "My friend in Kyoto told me. He is so brave. The Kemujin was terrorizing our village for so long, I forgot what it feels like to get a good night's sleep. And he is so handsome! I wonder if the girl he is with is his wife. I'm so jealous!"

"Suzahara." Zakuro said, politely and softly.

"Yes, Zakuro." Suzahara replied, smiling at her.

She threw the food table at him. "ARE YOU HERE TO COLLECT A REWARD?" Zakuro yelled.

Hearing the commotion, Nuriko ran inside the room.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Zakuro said, beside herself in rage. "YOU SAID THE SPIRITS TOLD YOU TO COME HERE. YOU LIED! HOW DARE YOU!" Zakuro threw another table at him. Suzahara opened the door and ran out to the yard. Zakuro gave chase. "WE SPENT 3 DAYS TO GET HERE!" Zakuro said, throwing anything she could lay her hands on at him. "I HAVE TO GET BACK HOME AND YOU'RE HERE FOR A REWARD!"

Suzahara's temper rose too. "I didn't see you complaining when you were at the bath." He replied, dodging the things Zakuro threw at him. Zakuro stood planted at the spot. It was then she realized that she was now indebted to him.

"Nuriko!" She called out.

"Yes!" Nuriko replied nervously and came to Zakuro's side.

"How much does 4 days worth of food, this sword and a hot bath cost here?" She asked, showing her sword to Nuriko, not taking her eyes of Suzahara.

"Hey." Suzahara said, taking a step forward. Zakuro looked menacingly at Suzahara. Suzahara backed off.

"It should be around 20,000." Nuriko answered.

Zakuro turned and went to the front gate. "You stay here and get your reward." She said. "I will be back with the money I owe you."

"You don't owe..." Suzahara started to say but Zakuro raised her hand to silence him.

More than anything in the world, she hated it when she was in somebody's debt. Why did she rely on Suzahara so easily? Zakuro wanted to kick herself for doing that. Because of him, she had wasted 3 days of her normal life. She wanted to pay him and find her own way back. She opened the door and left.

"Kinomoto-san!" Nuriko called out and went after Zakuro. Suzahara frowned. He wanted to go after her but his pride wouldn't let him. He instead sat down in the yard frowning.

"Stupid Suzahara." Zakuro grumbled as she made her way through the village. The roads were deserted this late. Zakuro tripped and sprained her ankle. She cursed rather loudly. But she forced herself up and continued walking. She needed to find a place to sleep that night.

"Kinomoto-san!" Nuriko yelled as she ran to catch up to Zakuro. Zakuro sped up. She was too angry to listen to reason and she didn't want to fight with her new friend. She really liked Nuriko.

Before Zakuro knew it, she had walked deep into the nearby forest. "Geez!" She yelled in frustration. "Why are there so many god damn forests here?" She punched a tree in frustration which she immediately regretted. She rubbed her hands, fighting the urge to cry. She hated being lied to. Zakuro sat down in the shade of a tree, hearing the crickets chirp nearby. Zakuro was never really afraid of insects, probably her only non-girly character. She played with a spider crawling on her hand.

"Kinomoto-san!" She heard Nuriko call out for her.

Zakuro sighed. "Here!" She yelled in reply. Nuriko emerged in the clearing, tears streaming down her face. Her hands were trembling in fear. Looking at Nurikos sate, Zakuro quickly ran to Nuriko and examined her. "Are you hurt?" Zakuro demanded. Nuriko shook her head. Zakuro relaxed. "Are you scared?" She asked, trying to suppress a giggle. Nuriko nodded fervently. Zakuro burst into giggles.

"You are so adorable!" Zakuro said, pinching Nuriko's cheeks.

"Please." Nuriko pleaded. "Let's go back home." Zakuro shook her head. "You can take a room on the other side of the house!" Nuriko negotiated.

Zakuro frowned. "Why are you so scared?" Zakuro asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Bears." Nuriko replied.

"Bears?" Zakuro said blankly.

"BEAR!" Nuriko yelled and grabbed Zakuro's hand. Zakuro caught a glimpse of a 10ft brown bear standing on it hind legs near them foraging through a tree. Zakuro followed Nuriko as she ran. The bear wouldn't attack unless provoked. And they were getting away from it pretty fast. Zakuro looked at the trees as they passed. She wondered why all the trees in a forest look alike.

Zakuro stopped suddenly and fell over as Nuriko dragged her. Nuriko paused just in time, concerned about Zakuro. One more step and she would have crashed into the bear. Nuriko yelled in fear, startling it. Zakuro pulled Nuriko in the nick of time. The bear swiped the air with its long claws. Zakuro put Nuriko behind her.

"Don't make any sudden movements." She said in a low voice, not breaking eye contact with the bear. "Follow me and back up slowly." Zakuro could feel Nuriko trembling like a leaf. Zakuro held her hands, trying to calm her. But it was of no use.

Nuriko looked wide-eyed at the bear, tears streaming down her eyes. The bear let out a loud growl. Nuriko froze, unwilling to move. Zakuro unsheathed her sword. She really didn't want to use it on the bear, but Nuriko didn't seem like she was willing to move too much. Zakuro faced the bear, pointing her sword at it. _I have seen this on TV all the time._ Zakuro thought. _Samurai blood runs in my veins. _Zakuro smiled to herself. She thought she would scare the bear a little by giving it a small cut. She let out a war-cry and charged at the bear. The bear rose higher, ready to strike. Zakuro ducked as it swiped and tried to cut the bears hand with her sword.

The sword shattered as it grazed the hard skin of the bear. The bear swung its claws again. Zakuro was lucky Nuriko was around to pull her away as the surprise of the broken sword immobilized Zakuro for a moment. She dropped the hilt.

"RUN!" She yelled and caught Nuriko.

"Not that way!" Nuriko said weakly protesting. But Zakuro wasn't paying attention. She wanted to put as much distance between the bear and them as possible. The bear ran on all fours behind them. Zakuro and Nuriko arrived at a cave. At the entrance of the cave was a tiny sleeping bear cub. Zakuro cursed.

The bear cub awoke when it heard its mother's growl and immediately yelped. The mother bear appeared behind Zakuro and Nuriko and stood on its hind legs, ready to cut the duo into two. Zakuro and Nuriko barely managed to avoid the bear's vicious attacks.

"I will distract it." Zakuro told Nuriko. "You get to the village. I will follow after."

"I'm not leaving you." Nuriko argued. The bear clawed through Nuriko's shoulder, leaving behind a deep gash.

"We can't keep this up." Zakuro retaliated. "The bear thinks we are threats. It's going to protect its baby no matter what."

"Then we get the baby." Nuriko said, brightly.

Nuriko reached the cub before Zakuro could stop her. She dangled the bear cub by its leg. "Back off!" Nuriko said, trying not to sound desperate.

Time froze that instant. The bear charged at Nuriko, growling murderously. Zakuro put herself between Nuriko and the bear and the bear clawed Zakuro's back. Zakuro coughed blood.

Nuriko looked horrified, her eyes tearing up. Zakuro smiled kindly.

"Let go of the cub." Zakuro said softly. Nuriko nodded and slowly put the cub down. The cub scrambled to its mother. The reunion had calmed the bear. But Zakuro knew it would only be a few moments before the bear finished them off. Zakuro's eyes were getting cloudy. But she couldn't afford to pass out. Not again.

"Run." She whispered to Nuriko and turned to face the bear. Zakuro smiled to herself. Because she had killed the Kemujin, some part of Zakuro felt invincible. But now, she was going to die at the hands of something as normal as a bear. Zakuro couldn't help but smile.

The bear prodded its cub to stand behind her and rose to her hinds again, ready for kill shots.

"RUN!" Zakuro yelled bracing to stop the stop the bear. But Nuriko's frame appeared in front of Zakuro. Nuriko caught the bear's paws with her hands and held a wrestling stance, digging her feet into the ground. Her muscles rippled as she pushed the bear back. Zakuro's mouth fell open in surprise. Was Nuriko trying to wrestle a bear? Zakuro was glad she came to this world. Because in her world, she would never meet anybody stupid enough to wrestle a bear.

"You can't have her." Nuriko grunted, as she pushed the bear with all her might. Zakuro tried to reach her but stopped mid-way. The bear was being pushed back. Zakuro didn't know which was stronger- Nuriko's muscles or Nuriko's determination. But Nuriko was pushing back a 10ft fully grown brown bear. The bear was putting up a fight, snapping wildly in the air. Nuriko bent her back and toppled the bear over. Zakuro had lost a lot of blood by then. She fell to her knees, still conscious. Her brain couldn't miss Nuriko vs Bear. She felt disgusted at her own helplessness. How did it come to Nuriko protecting Zakuro? It was absurd. Nuriko tried to reach Zakuro but was blocked by the bear again. Nuriko punched the bear hard and locked its arm in wrestling again. She watched Nuriko in awe.

Back in Junior High, when she had found out that Toya was being bullied because he was friends with the little miss perfect Zakuro, she had confronted him about it. _"You are like my sister!" Toya simply smiled and said. "As an older brother, I can't abandon you." Zakuro remembered crying. She felt the same way about Toya. They had grown up together, studied together, laughed together. They were both from single child families and had found each other even when their parents were too busy for them. But Zakuro wouldn't allow it. She wouldn't allow anybody she loved get hurt._ She watched as Nuriko swung the bear away, its cub running behind it. Nuriko tried to follow the bear, murderous intent in her eyes. "Don't go." Zakuro said desperately. The last thing she saw was Nuriko rush towards her as she passed out.

-X—X—

"I have a theory." Zakuro heard Suzahara's voice in the dark. "She is a danger magnet. The first time she met me, she drew the Kemujin. Now a bear." Zakuro could hear Nuriko sobbing nearby.

"It was all my fault." Nuriko said, hiccuping. "I shouldn't have gone for the cub." The room was quiet except for Nuriko's sob. Zakuro wanted to comfort her. But she felt too weak to move.

"She isn't your responsibility." Suzahara said, his voice sounding sad. "I should have been there. You are very strong, stronger than I ever could be. I admire that." Zakuro now really wanted to talk. But her voice wouldn't work.

She wanted to tell her friends to stop being such melodramatic idiots and that she was fine. "Drama queens." Zakuro managed to squeeze out. She heard two people scramble closer to her. Zakuro's body hurt. Not just her back. Her head throbbed. Her fingers pained. It seemed like even her hair hurt.

"I'm the one who got scratched by a bear." Zakuro continued, trying to fidget to get comfortable. "And you guys are feeling sorry for yourselves! Narcissists!"

"I will get the doctor." Nuriko said, her voice concerned.

Zakuro still hadn't managed to open her eyes. Suddenly, she felt Suzahara put his forehead on hers. It was a good thing that Zakuro had lost so much blood. At least Suzahara wouldn't notice her blush.

"I'm sorry." He murmured. She could feel his warm breath on her cheeks. Zakuro didn't reply. "I shouldn't have let you go." He said, his voice drenched in pain. "How can I become a God when I couldn't even protect you?" Zakuro smiled.

"You know." She said softly. "I was the one who took down the Kemujin. It's me who does the protecting."

Suzahara chuckled. "I'm glad your sense of humor is still alive." He said, backing up. Zakuro smiled, this time opening her eyes. Nuriko came in with a doctor.

If Zakuro had known she was traveling to a world filled with demons, she would have at least carried some pain-killers. Zakuro's entire being hurt when the doctor moved to examine her.

"STOP!" Suzahara yelled, trying to pull the doctor away. Nuriko held on to him, restraining him. "CANT YOU SEE SHE IS IN PAIN!" Nuriko was still crying. Zakuro tried to maintain a calm face. But the pain was too much.

"She got mauled by a bear, young man." The doctor said, maintaining his composure. "I have to check for infections." The doctor started removing her bandages, which were stuck to her skin. Zakuro yelled in pain.

"Restrain her." The doctor barked to one of his assistants. The assistant scampered forward and restrained Zakuro.

"LET ME GO!" Suzahara yelled. Even Nuriko's grip on Suzahara seemed to be weakening. Zakuro's screams pierced the night.

Suddenly red light engulfed the room. Zakuro looked at Suzahara in shock. Nuriko and the doctor stumbled back. He was emitting light which was washing up his body. A faint symbol glowed on his forehead.

"God candidate Takumi Suzahara." A voice echoed in the room. "We will grant your request. A spirit guide of yours will be released in the process. You only have 2 more." The light from Suzahara's forehead moved to Zakuro. Zakuro tried to reach out to Suzahara, whose warm eyes were glowing white. When the light reached Zakuro, she was enveloped in warmth. Zakuro could no longer see Suzahara. The light was absolute but it didn't hurt her eyes. Her pain reduced. The warmth reached her wounds and she could feel them closing. After what felt like only moments, the light around her faded. Suzahara was still looking desperately at her, his eyes no longer glowing. Zakuro smiled at Suzahara, finding the strength to get up.

Her smile was, however, short-lived.

Suzahara bent forward, holding in chest, his face contorted in pain. Zakuro and Nuriko rushed to him.

"What happened?" Zakuro asked, directing the question at the doctor. The doctor was however bowing in prayer towards Suzahara. "HELP HIM!" Zakuro commanded.

The doctor regained his senses and examined Suzahara. "I'm fine." Suzahara said after a while, pushing the doctor away. He looked at Zakuro. "Are you?" He asked frowning at her. Zakuro nodded. Zakuro was relieved when Suzahara smiled brightly at her. Nuriko jumped on Zakuro, crushing her in a hug. Suzahara was now laughing in relief. The doctor looked at the 3 of them, wondering if he should call the village shrink.

-X—X—

Suzahara and Zakuro were getting ready to leave. The first light of dawn trickled towards the sleepy village. Nuriko stood at the door, looking sadly at her friends. Nuriko's father had told them about a certain mountain that the God Candidates were collecting at. Zakuro hugged Nuriko.

"I'm going to miss you!" She said honestly. In just a short time, Nuriko had become very special to Zakuro. Zakuro's back felt wet. She looked and saw Nuriko crying rivers. Zakuro smiled as she wiped Nuriko's tears.

"You cry too much." She said, smiling at Nuriko. Nuriko hugged Zakuro tighter.

"Thank you." Nuriko whispered to Zakuro. Zakuro understood how Nuriko felt. She nodded. Suzahara coughed pointedly. But Zakuro and Nuriko paid no attention to him. Surviving a near-death experience does warrant uncomfortably long hugs. Nuriko let go a little while later. She smiled at her friends.

"Aren't you glad we came to Jinkin?" Suzahara said, smiling.

"Yeah." Zakuro said, sarcastically. "Getting mauled by a bear is always a great experience." Suzahara frowned as Nuriko and Zakuro giggled.

"I'm glad I met you, Mori-chan." Suzahara said, smiling at Nuriko. "You are totally awesome. I want you to become one of my generals." Nuriko laughed at this.

"If you become a God." Nuriko said, smiling. "Then I will be honored to be your General."

"Not if." Suzahara corrected. "When. When I become a God, you will be my General."

Zakuro rolled her eyes. "Let's go." She said, giving Nuriko's hand one final squeeze.

"Kinomoto-chan!" Zakuro heard Ginsei call out to her. He was running towards them, holding a long package in his hand. Zakuro and Suzahara waited patiently as Ginsei caught his breath. "Master wanted you to have this." Ginsei wheezed. He extended the package to Zakuro. Zakuro looked uncomfortably at Nuriko, who smiled and nodded. Zakuro bowed as she accepted the gift.

"Open it." Suzahara said, his eyes shining with curiosity. Zakuro frowned at him. She carefully opened the packaging. Inside was a beautiful glinting sword. Zakuro stroked the beautiful hilt. Suzahara frowned. He was expecting something else maybe. Zakuro profusely thanked Nuriko.

"It's authentic." Nuriko confirmed, smiling slyly at Suzahara. Suzahara grumbled and started walking. Zakuro burst into giggles.

Nuriko seemed different somehow- more confident and secure. Zakuro waved them goodbye and caught up to Suzahara. She unsheathed her sword. A strip of paper fell from it. Zakuro picked it up. _Thank you for being Nuriko's friend. –Mori Nobu._ Zakuro smiled as she pocketed it. Suzahara and Zakuro started their journey towards Mt. Aju.

-X-X-

Miles away, a human lay dead, his body drained of blood. In a glowing orb, somebody watched as Zakuro walked, swinging her sword. "So this is her..." said a cruel voice, his mouth dripping with blood. He smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

5. Through Birth

Zakuro waited as Suzahara haggled with a merchant for clothes. "Come on, old man!" Suzahara argued. "You're robbing me blind! This can't be more than 40!"

"60." The man who wasn't so old replied. "Take it or leave it!" Zakuro was tired of washing her uniform once in a while and hiding in the bushes as they dried. Suzahara had gallantly accepted that she deserved 1/4th of the reward money for helping defeating the Kemujin. Though Zakuro knew she deserved more, she let it slide as money of this world would be of no use for her.

"45." Suzahara yelled out. "But I will have to report you for robbing customers."

Zakuro sighed. She marched towards the merchant and pushed Suzahara aside. She looked at the clothes that Suzahara wanted to buy. The flowery kimono's intricate thread work glistened in the sun. Zakuro ran her fingers through the fabric admiring its beauty.

"He didn't tell me he was buying it for you." The man smiled, with a twinkle in his eyes. "For you, I can give it at 45. Throw in another 5 and you can take this pretty pin."

Zakuro tore her eyes from the bright pink flowers on the dress. She mock smiled at the shop owner. "I can't run very fast in this." Zakuro said practically. "Give me 3 of those and 2 of those. I need a traveling cloak too." Zakuro pointed at men's shirt and pants.

Zakuro wondered if she could fashion some underwear too (which was a bizarre concept in this era). She asked the merchant to pack some extra cloth too.

"Whole lot for 80." The merchant tallied.

Suzahara reappeared and pushed Zakuro out of the way. "80!" He said, catching his chest dramatically. "Come on, old man! You're robbing me blind! This can't be more that 50!" Zakuro continued looking at the pretty kimono.

After waiting for a few more moments, Zakuro snatched the bag of silver from Suzahara's belt. "We can go demon slaying to balance the expense." Zakuro said under her breath. She proceeded to pay the merchant 70 for the clothes.

"Take another 50 and throw in the kimono and pin." Suzahara said, taking the purse from Zakuro and counting the money.

"I don't need the kimono." She mumbled.

"But you like it." Suzahara replied, smiling. Zakuro avoided eye-contact and picked up the parcel. Zakuro couldn't stop her smile. She looked pointedly at the ground as she walked. Suzahara directed her deeper into the town of Fuho. They went to the local tavern.

"Wait here." Suzahara said, asking Zakuro to wait outside. Zakuro peeked in. Even in broad daylight, the tavern was full. Most of the men had their head down. Some were crying. Zakuro nodded and waited out. She watched as the few shoppers and fewer merchants passed the day.

"Nee-chan!" Yelled a handsome 12 year old to Zakuro. She looked at him and smiled. He blushed and smiled back at her, waving. Zakuro waved back. "Nee-chan!" He called out again. Then suddenly, fire exploded behind him, sending the boy hurtling forward. Zakuro ran towards the boy. Surprisingly, none of the other passer-by seemed to take notice. Zakuro turned the boy around and checked his back. There was no injury. She sighed in relief. The boy then bit Zakuro's arm. Zakuro dropped her bag of clothes in surprise. The boy attempted to run away with the bag but Zakuro held onto his collar. He struggled in vain. Zakuro then knocked him on the head a couple of times.

"Don't you know stealing is bad?" She said, looking at the pale boy with dark orange hair and golden eyes.

The boy grinned toothily at her. "I will have you know that I have never been caught." He said proudly. He tried to bite Zakuro's hand again. Zakuro simply pulled the boys ears.

"I see you fell for Tasuki's pranks?" asked a merchant selling vegetables nearby. He laughed as Tasuki struggled to get free. "His sister always returns the things he steals." The merchant said. "But that doesn't stop him from being a pest."

Zakuro sighed. She looked back at the tavern. "Could you let the red-haired guy know that I'm going to this brat's house?" Zakuro asked the merchant. The merchant nodded.

"Let's meet your sister." Zakuro told Tasuki in a menacing way. Tasuki gulped and nodded. Zakuro put a firm hand on his shoulders and followed him.

Tasuki walked through the meandering streets with a frown on his face. He tried many times to escape from Zakuro's clutches. Zakuro looked at the once prosperous town. Many shops had boarded up windows. Only cart merchants dotted the streets. Destitute, thin women begged for food for their babies.

"What happened here?" Zakuro asked Tasuki.

"Demons." Tasuki replied, attempting to get free. "This is how most places look like now." Zakuro frowned. Did the town of Jinkin look this bad? Did it mean that the demons hadn't yet got there?

Tasuki led Zakuro to a deserted alley. A stray cat ran out. "Well, well, well." Said a voice from behind them. "What do we have here? You got quite a catch this time Tasuki. This should clear half your debts." Zakuro whirled around, hovering over Tasuki.

"Damn!" Tasuki cursed. "We need to get out of here, Nee-chan."

"Friends of yours?" Zakuro asked, not taking her eyes off them. If Tasuki owed them, she didn't want to get him into anymore trouble.

"Just trouble." Tasuki said, attempting to get in front.

Zakuro sized the men up. 5 unarmed men in their late 20s looked menacingly at Zakuro. They dressed like most the village did- in torn rags. But their eyes had a sinister look to them. It wasn't just the situation that forced them to resort to this. They would have been doing this even in the best of the times. They were leeches who sucked the life out of the living, even when the living was close to death. To Zakuro, these were the most violent fighters. They had no aim and no mercy. They fought for the sake of fighting. These men were dangerous. Zakuro would have to use a different approach to get out of this safely.

"Are you men crazy?" Zakuro said suddenly, in mock horror. "Do you not see his state?" The men blinked confused. "He has the plague!" Zakuro said, pausing for effect and shaking her head in disgust. "The headman has delegated the task to me to get his sister and him out of the village. It could turn into an epidemic if they stayed!" Zakuro started scratching her arms. "He is extremely contagious." Zakuro said, rubbing her eyes. "It's too late for me. But if you want him that bad, be my guest."

Zakuro cleared the path, revealing Tasuki. Tasuki grinned. He clutched his throat and coughed dramatically. "I see a white light, Nee-san." Tasuki said, falling to his knees. "It's so beautiful." He extended his arms upwards to the sky.

"I don't see any symptoms." One of the men mumbled.

"Would dying be a symptom enough?" Zakuro replied, coughing too but staying on her feet.

She hoped that the men fell for the theatrics. If Tasuki owed these men, beating them up now would only cause more trouble. She will have to come back for them later. Zakuro scratched her arms more fervently.

"I heard old man Zuko died of the plague." One of the men mumbled stepping back a little.

Tasuki coughed, spitting on the ground. He then looked sheepishly up at the men. "Aniki." He said, his voice barely a whisper.

He reached out for the men. "STAY BACK!" Yelled one of the men, backing up a little. The other men backed away from Tasuki and Zakuro. Zakuro hid her smile. Tasuki and she proceeded to leave the alley, scratching along the way.

The men stuck their backs to a wall, eying the infected with wide horrified eyes. Zakuro and Tasuki had their backs to the exit. They faced the men as they left, lest they attacked. Zakuro bumped into someone on her way out.

She turned around and saw Suzahara looking suspiciously at the two. Zakuro cursed. A few moments of awkward silence ensued. She put her hand on the sword, ready for Suzahara to break their act. But to Zakuro's surprise, Suzahara began scratching himself too.

"Oh!" He moaned. "The agony!" He cried dramatically and exited the alley. Tasuki and Suzahara followed suit. As soon as they left the dark alley and entered the sunny street, Suzahara caught Tasuki's shoulders. Zakuro took out the cloak from her bag and draped her face. She went back into the alley.

"Oi!" Tasuki yelled. "Let me go. Those men are dangerous." Suzahara smiled as he tightened his grip.

"We can only pray for those poor souls." Suzahara said, solemnly.

Tasuki struggled to get free. "What sort of a man are you?" Tasuki berated Suzahara. "How can you let her walk in there alone?"

Suzahara smiled when he looked at Tasuki. At that point, Zakuro walked out of the alley, lowering her cloak and unfolding her sleeves. Tasuki looked at her wide-eyed. Zakuro dusted her clothes and put her cloak back into the bag.

In the alley, the 5 men lay motionless. "Awesome!" Tasuki yelled, punching the air. "You're awesome, Nee-chan!" He ran forward and hugged Zakuro. Zakuro smiled and patted his head.

"Watch where you're hugging." Suzahara mumbled. Zakuro looked at Suzahara confused. Tasuki grinned evilly and dug his face deeper into Zakuro's bosoms. Suzahara frowned. "Who is this twerp anyway?" Suzahara asked.

"This is Tasuki, a thief." Zakuro replied. "We're taking him to his sister." Tasuki bowed and mumbled: _It's a pleasure to meet you. _"Got any info?" Zakuro asked Suzahara.

Suzahara shook his head. "Demons have ravaged this village." Suzahara said glumly. "They can't afford a reward."

"Are you guys bounty hunters?" Tasuki asked, his expression hopeful. Zakuro cut Suzahara off.

"No." She said, shaking her head. "Surveyors. Now let's meet your sister." Tasuki frowned. He grudgingly led Zakuro and Suzahara. Tasuki stopped outside a small one-roomed hut.

"Ane!" He called out. He looked at the ground as he waited for a response.

"Tasu-kun!" said a girl's voice emerging from the hut. The girl's long dark hair was tied into a neat bun. She dressed simply but was strikingly beautiful. Her face brimmed of kindness as she smiled hesitantly at Zakuro and Suzahara.

Zakuro bowed a little. "I'm Kinomoto Zakuro." She introduced herself. The girl's eyes widened a little as she bowed back. Suzahara followed suit and introduced himself. The girl bowed back.

"I'm Maeda Tama." Tama said, her voice trembling. "It's a pleasure to meet you." She then glared at Tasuki, continuing to bow. "I apologize for any trouble my brother may have caused." She said, rising a little. "I'm willing to pay for any damages." Tama looked resolutely at Zakuro and Suzahara as she signaled Tasuki to get back inside the house.

Zakuro smiled in reply and shook her head. "Just wanted to make sure he got back home." Zakuro said. "He tends to attract trouble. I just wanted to let you know that he has been meddling with fire. Setting up bombs, etc. Low level, of course. But still rather dangerous." Tama covered her mouth in horror.

She caught Tasuki by the ear. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING SETTING UP _BOMBS_!" Tama yelled. Suzahara and Zakuro were surprised by how angry Tama looked. For no reason, Suzahara took a few steps back.

"Snitch!" Tasuki frowned at Zakuro.

"You're lucky you are dealing with your kind Ane-san and not me." Zakuro said, menacingly.

"Kinomoto-san." Tama said, shaking in anger. "Give me your sword!"

Suzahara opened his mouth to say something but caught himself at the last moment. "Call me Zakuro." Zakuro replied, smiling as she handed her sword to Tama. As Tama proceeded to take the hilt, Tasuki tried to run. But Tama had a firm grasp on him. Tasuki's howls reverberated through the village.

"I'm so sorry for all the trouble my dumb younger brother caused." Tama apologized for the 100th time. Suzahara, Zakuro and Tama were sipping tea, sitting outside Tama's home. Tasuki was inside, avoiding the trio. Zakuro and Tama talked as Suzahara observed the surrounding, sitting a little further away. "Our parents passed away last year." Tama said, as she sipped tea. "It came onto me to take care of Tasuki. But he is such a handful. He wasn't like this when our parents were around." Tama had a sad expression on her face.

"I was working when the demons attacked." Tama said, clutching her cup. "Tasuki saw our parents die. I think he is looking for revenge. I'm barely able to keep food on the table and he goes and does this." Tama wasn't crying. Zakuro understood how resilient Tama was. She looked small and timid but her spirit was strong. Determination shone in her eyes. She wanted to make the best out of the situation. Tasuki was the only family she had. Zakuro wanted to say something but was interrupted.

"Tama!" cried a woman, running towards the hut.

"Oba-san!" Tama said, rising quickly. The middle aged woman stopped running and waited for Tama to come to her.

Tama waited as the woman caught her breath. "Lady Yamato is having her baby!" The woman cried out in between gasps. "We are short of hands."

Tama nodded and looked at Zakuro. "I work at the nobleman Yamato-sama's house." Tama informed Zakuro. "His wife is having a baby. Please make yourself at home."

"We could use her too." The middle-aged woman said, eying Zakuro. "Use me for what?" Zakuro asked, sipping her tea. Tama briskly walked forward and caught Zakuro's hand.

"Come with me!" Tama said, dragging Zakuro. Tasuki came out from the hut and simply followed them. Suzahara sighed and rose to follow them too.

The Yamato house was bustling with activity. Worried women ran from room to room of the palatial house, looking for random things. "I don't know how to help give birth!" Zakuro cried out, backing away from the women.

"Get some cloth." Tama said, trying a cloth around her waist.

Zakuro looked desperately at Suzahara. But Suzahara was frowning looking at his surroundings. "Stay in sight." He told Zakuro and went to the nearest sentry. It was then that Zakuro noticed the exact nature of the bustle in the mansion. Women helped in the birth. And the men of the village were protecting the mansion. Zakuro went to Tama.

"Do you know how to use that sword?" Tama asked, her expression worried. Zakuro nodded. "Help us in protecting Lady Yamato." Tama pleaded. "I will explain everything." Zakuro nodded and followed Tama as she went to Lady Yamato. Zakuro stopped at the door hearing the loud screams coming from the room. She decided to wait outside.

A young man was waiting nervously at the door. "3 days." He muttered. "Then my baby can have a long, happy life." Zakuro observed him a while longer. "3 days." He muttered again. From the room, the cries of a baby echoed through the house. For a moment the house went eerily still.

An old woman burst through the room. "It's a boy." The woman said, without smiling. The man rushed passed Zakuro to his wife. Zakuro peeked inside. She saw the Yamato couple hugging each other, silent tears flowing from their eyes. But the tears were not of happiness. Lady Yamato hid her baby in bundles of blankets. Zakuro signaled Tama. Tama bowed and left the room.

Zakuro tried to keep up with Tama as she briskly walked through the house. She went to a nearby closet and picked up a sword. "The demons want the baby." Tama said, her voice shaking in anger and despair. "They challenged the village saying they will kill it in 3 days. If they win, they are free to ravage our village. If the baby survives, they will never return." Tama stood near a window looking out. "The Yamato's are the most generous people I have ever met." Tama continued, looking grimly at the sunset. Suzahara stood directly below them, listening in on the conversation. "The nobility lies on Lady Yamato's side. The Yamato family haven't had a son for 4 generations. This baby is their only hope. And the village is willing to die to protect him."

"Here they come." Suzahara said, getting ready to fight.

Zakuro looked at the human barrier the villagers created to protect the baby. In a distance, Zakuro could see birds flying away as their homes fell. The village's will was electric. Zakuro had never been in the presence of such determination. She clutched her sword. Zakuro was willing to lay her life to protect this baby.


	6. Chapter 6

6. Though Life

Before the 1st demons came in sight, Zakuro thought of her world. She thought of her desk by the door. She thought of her room with the kitten posters hidden behind the closet door. She thought of the dinners she ate alone.

Zakuro wondered if she could ever get back to that life. "Stay close." Suzahara mumbled. Zakuro jumped through the window to Suzahara's side. She could feel Suzahara looking at her. But the sight of the demons was far too new for Zakuro to miss. Her hands trembled a little in fear.

Several demons arrived to the gate of the mansion. The sun had set, leaving the sky blood red. The front line of the human barrier protecting the baby clutched their rudimentary weapons. The mansion behind Zakuro was eerily quiet. The baby wasn't crying. The 7 ft tall humanoid demons eyes were glowing blue in the night. Their long muscular arms ended in sharp talons. Their bare torso was covered in scars. Some of the demons licked their wounds, which they seemed to have gotten by fighting each other. The demons pale green skin was covered in patchy brown hair. Their legs bent backwards and their feet clicked as they walked. Their pointed long white horns had circular golden rims and their noses ended in snouts. The demons had flattened every house on the way to the mansion. They cackled gleefully, revealing sharp jagged teeth, as they waited to rip the mansion to shreds.

They smelled the air in anticipation, waiting for their orders. The obviously strongest of them all stood in front of the rest, leading the pack. He smiled cruelly.

"You have done well." He said, his voice hissing as he spoke. "It's admirable that you all stand together. But we have our orders. Hand over the baby and we promise to leave in peace."

The villagers shuddered but stood their grounds. Suzahara moved closer to Zakuro. Zakuro poised herself to strike. _Throats are always a weak point._ Zakuro thought. In any case, Zakuro had to stab as many parts as she could to see what clicks. The lead demon shrugged. He raised his hand. The demons behind him jumped on the first line of villagers. The villagers fought with all their might to defend themselves. But the demons were too many.

"STOP!" Suzahara yelled as Zakuro charged. Zakuro didn't pay heed. She jumped over one of the crouching demons and ran her sword through a demons throat, praying the sword didn't snap. Zakuro smiled and thanked Nuriko as the sword went through the demon like a knife through soft butter. Zakuro turned around and slit the other demons neck. Two demons fell around Zakuro.

Zakuro moved swiftly, taking down as many demons as she could. Half way through, a strong gust of wind blew, blowing Zakuro's hair towards the demons. The demons, which were munching on the corpses of the fallen villagers, looked up in the air and sniffed. Even the leader smelled the air expectantly. As the lower demons swarmed towards Zakuro, Suzahara appeared by Zakuro's side, his lance dripping in demon blood.

Zakuro noticed the sheer number of demons lying still on the ground. Suzahara was good. "Idiot!" He said under his breath.

"Clear the way to the leader." Zakuro said. "He is our worst threat."

Suzahara nodded and charged at the demons neck. Zakuro was going to follow suit but stopped midway. The lead demon surpassed his comrades, snapping their necks as they charged towards Zakuro. He jumped over Suzahara. Zakuro started to run away but he landed on Zakuro, pinning her to the ground.

Suzahara whirled around, shouting.

"You wouldn't want me to snap her neck, boy." The demon hissed. Suzahara stopped dead on his feet. He threw his lance towards the demon and raised his hands in surrender. The other villagers watched in horror. Zakuro struggled to move under the demons weight. Her sword lay inches away from her fingers. The lead demon turned to face Zakuro, his mouth drooling.

He sniffed Zakuro all over, sending shivers down her spine. "If you're going to kill me." Zakuro said, her voice in a growl. "Do it now. Don't cover me in your smelly drool."

The demons smiled cruelly. He sniffed Zakuro's hair. "Tamahome-sama was right." The demon mumbled.

The demon didn't notice Suzahara circling around them, too engrossed in relishing Zakuro's scent.

"Hey!" Suzahara said, kicking Zakuro's sword to her. The demon looked up, swiping the air at the spot where Suzahara had stood. Zakuro drove her sword through the demons neck. The demon coughed blood.

He smiled when he saw Zakuro and ran his talons gently on her face. "I won't be the last." He said and fell on Zakuro. Zakuro choked because of the weight. Zakuro lay immobile under the demon, waiting for more to arrive. But around her, the villagers started cheering.

"We survived the first night!" The villagers cheered. Suzahara pushed the demon off Zakuro.

"The mansion is too quiet!" Suzahara said, his voice low.

"Ane!" Tasuki called out, his voice excited. "Ane!" He called out again. "Is she inside?" Tasuki asked, looking at Zakuro.

Zakuro started walking, then running towards the mansion. Why was the mansion so quiet? When she opened the main door, her heart plummeted to her stomach. The mansions walls were drenched in red. Corpses of women lay motionless on the ground, their faces frozen in silent horror. She recognized the middle-aged woman who had come to fetch Tama in the morning. The new father laid a few bodies away, pale, his eyes looking tearful. Zakuro fell to her knees, unable to react. Suzahara arrived soon after.

He stopped dead for a moment. "Don't let Tasuki in." He instructed Zakuro and walked inside, his lance ready to strike.

"ANE!" Tasuki screamed when he arrived at the scene. Zakuro hugged him, not letting him go further in. "LET ME GO!" He yelled, kicking her stomach. But Zakuro held on. "ANE!" He yelled. The other villagers arrived and stood at the door.

"Did one of them get in?" One villager asked, his voice barely a whisper.

A man came running out of an adjoining room, clutching a bloody knife. His expression was maniacal. Suzahara followed soon after.

"Go to the birthing room!" He instructed as he passed Tasuki and Zakuro. Tasuki struggled harder. But Zakuro couldn't move. She was prepared to see death. She had seen people die bloody in this world. But to her they were faceless, nameless. That is how she was able to cope. They were the just the spectators in a crowd. But here lay people who Zakuro had come to know. And they lay dead.

"LET GO!" Tasuki yelled, kicking Zakuro in the face. Zakuro fell to the ground and lay there, still as a corpse. Tasuki ran inside.

A few moments later, Tasuki's scream rang through the mansion. His voice infused courage in Zakuro. She ran to the birthing room, her sword unsheathed. She arrived to the horrific scene. A few women lay huddled on each other, the new mother being on the outermost edge. Her back had been stabbed. She wasn't moving. Something beneath Lady Yamato's body moved, causing her body to slip away. More hand-maidens bodies slid away too. Tama emerged from below the bodies, covered in blood. In her hands, nestled the new born. The infant slept peacefully. This meant that the women didn't scream, even in death. Zakuro ran past a frozen Tasuki to Tama.

Almost as soon as Tama got to up, she fell to her knees again, unable to stand. She looked back at the deep gash on her shin. She frowned a little. "Sho." She whispered, blood dripping from her mouth. "His parents wanted to name him Sho." She said as she handed the baby to Zakuro. She then fell down, not breathing.

"ANE!" Tasuki yelled, his voice choked in tears, rushing to her. The baby got up and started crying. Zakuro didn't know how to pacify the baby. She joined the baby and started crying. Zakuro knew Tama wasn't going to ever get up.

Zakuro knew Tasuki now had no family. "Tasuki." Zakuro heard Suzahara call softly.

A villager came in soon after. "GENKO DID THIS!" He said, his voice loud and furious. The baby started crying more. Tasuki cried harder, holding his sisters hand. "THAT BASTARD!" He cursed. "HE WANTED TO GIVE UP THE BABY! EVEN AFTER EVERYTHING THE YAMATO'S DID FOR US! THAT SWINE!"

Tasuki stood up, tears still running down his face, his face filled with rage. He rushed passed the man. "Oi!" The man called out and ran behind him.

Zakuro wanted to stop Tasuki. She wanted to somehow find the words to do that. But she couldn't get the words out. Her tears wouldn't stop. She felt Suzahara pull her closer into a hug.

His hug made her cry worse. "You have to support his head." Suzahara said, as he stroked Zakuro's head.

Zakuro shook her head. "I'm not good with babies." She said hiccuping, handing the baby to Suzahara. Suzahara cooed at the baby swinging a little. The baby stopped crying and started looking at Suzahara intently, smiling a little.

She watched a while as Suzahara gently nestled the baby. "I used to take care of my siblings." Suzahara said, trying to make Zakuro talk. But Zakuro couldn't get words out. Her sadness was slowly being replaced by anger.

It was hard for Zakuro to digest that a human did this. That somehow made the act more unforgivable. She left Suzahara with the baby and went to the yard. Zakuro's intent was murderous. She wanted to kill Genko. She wanted to torture him and make him see hell before killing him. Zakuro could slowly feel her humanity slip away, being replaced by a need to kill. But she didn't care. She burst out through the mansion.

Outside in the moonlight, Zakuro saw Tasuki. He stood over Genko, his hands holding a dagger, ready to drive it through him. Tasuki looked different somehow. His carefree smile was gone. He looked... almost demon. And that was when Zakuro remembered Tama's smile. She remembered the few hours she spent with Tama. She remembered Tama when she spoke about Tasuki. Looking at Tasuki like this would be really hard for Tama. And as though a manifestation of her thoughts, the wind brought a whisper to Zakuro. _Take care of him. _Tama's voice whispered.

Zakuro swirled around, expecting to see the gentle Tama. But Zakuro faced the night alone. Zakuro dropped her sword and ran towards Tasuki. Tasuki was getting ready to strike. Genko closed his eyes. Zakuro caught Tasuki's hand, the dagger inches away from Genko. She pushed the dagger away and pulled Tasuki into a hug. Zakuro wasn't crying.

"We will get those demons." Zakuro said, her voice resolute. "We will get these demons that stole our humanity."

Genko's eyes widened when he heard this. It seemed as though he had hit a sudden realization. He stared at his hands, his face dripping in angst. "What have I done?" Genko cried. "WHAT HAVE I DONE!" He screamed into the night.

Zakuro hugged Tasuki harder. Tasuki held onto her crying for his sister.

-X-X-

"The Gods decree the protection of Yamato Sho a God Quest." Suzahara said, the next morning as they sat outside Tasuki's house. The baby was quiet only in Suzahara's arms. So the villagers decided to leave the baby in Suzahara's care as they picked up the pieces of their ruined village and prepared for the night.

"That's random." Zakuro said, clutching her knees.

Suzahara shrugged. "The spirits say what I must do." Suzahara mused. "We should leave with the baby. Come back after 2 nights."

Zakuro shook her head. "We will be outnumbered." Zakuro said. "They can track us out. There is safety in numbers."

Suzahara was quiet. "They seemed to have taken a special interest in you." Suzahara mumbled what Zakuro was thinking about.

Zakuro hugged herself harder. "Who is Tamahome-sama?" Zakuro asked, looking at Suzahara.

Fear flashed across Suzahara's face. "How do you know that name?" Suzahara asked, trying to remain calm.

"The demon mentioned him last night." Zakuro said, standing up. "Something about him being right. I think I can be used as a bait." Zakuro opened the door to Tasuki's house and immediately panicked.

"What bait?" Suzahara asked standing behind Zakuro, unable to see inside the house.

"He isn't here." Zakuro said, barely whispering. The ground under Tasuki's floor boards was dug up. Zakuro clamped her mouth.

"He had weapons?" Suzahara wondered aloud. Zakuro turned and ran to the village square where the villagers were planning out the nights defense.

"TASUKI!" Zakuro called out, looking around.

"What's the matter?" One of the villagers asked.

"Where is Tasuki?" Zakuro asked, trying to keep her voice calm. "Has anybody seen him?" The villagers looked at each other, confused. Zakuro cursed.

"Where do these demons nest?" Suzahara asked, the baby in his arms.

"In the mountains." One of the villagers answered. "But it's too dangerous. Tasu-kun wouldn't be going there! There is no way!" Zakuro turned to get to Tasuki but Suzahara held her hand. He gave the baby to a village elder.

"You be good, my little hero." Suzahara cooed to the baby. "I will be back soon." The baby seemed to understand Suzahara, which Zakuro thought was extremely weird.

Suzahara took his lance and let go off Zakuro's hand. "Don't run off without me." He said, his voice serious. Zakuro rolled her eyes.

"Don't get in my way." She retorted. They both started running towards the mountains.

"How does a 1-day old understand you?" Zakuro asked, as she ran.

Suzahara shrugged. "I'm one step down to becoming a God after all." Suzahara mused. "Maybe that has something to do with it." Zakuro stopped dead on her feet. Suzahara stopped a little further away. He looked at her, confused.

Zakuro remembered the pain on Suzahara's face when he used his spirit guide to heal Zakuro.

"Don't get desperate." Zakuro said, her hands shaking. She wasn't sure if becoming a God was an easy thing to do anymore. "We can't save everybody. If things get too hard, know when to give up." Suzahara looked at her confused. "Don't endanger yourself." Zakuro spoke, barely a whisper.

"Huh?" Suzahara asked, confused.

"If we can't find Tasuki on the path and around the caves, it means that he has entered the cave." Zakuro said, her mind working furiously. "If he has, you head back to the village. I'm more inconspicuous. I will get Tasuki out and meet you there."

Suzahara grunted in disdain. "Who made you boss?" Suzahara said. "We're in this together. WE get Tasuki to safety and WE protect the baby."

"I don't need to protect the baby." Zakuro said, trying to dissuade Suzahara. "You have to become a God, remember? Get your priorities straight."

"They are." Suzahara said, taking the lead to the mountains. Zakuro's grip tightened around her sword. She followed Suzahara resolving to protect him. If he became a God, people like Tama wouldn't have to die. Suzahara was too naive to understand how powerful the hope he represented was. Zakuro was willing to fight for his goal.

Suzahara raised his hand signalling Zakuro to stop. They had arrived at the mouth of the cave systems in the mountain. Suzahara signaled Zakuro to go right. Zakuro nodded and carefully walked around the cave, looking for Tasuki. After a while of searching, it became evident that Tasuki wasn't there. Suzahara and Zakuro regrouped and spoke in whispers.

"It's possible he took a different way." Suzahara said. Zakuro shook her head and pointed to the cave entrance.

A blue cross marked the way in. "It's fresh." Zakuro whispered.

Suzahara nodded and rose to enter the cave, his grip tight on the lance. Zakuro held his hand and stopped him. Suzahara waited for her to speak.

"Don't use your spirit guides, no matter what." Zakuro said, her voice desperate. "Please!" She cried as she made eye contact with Suzahara. "Promise me you won't use your spirit guides to do the impossible." A gust of wind blew out from the caves and caused a leaf to settle on Zakuro's hair. Suzahara smiled and gently pulled the leaf from Zakuro's hair.

"I promise." He whispered.

Zakuro nodded and turned to enter the cave, Suzahara beside her.

* * *

AN: Ane and Nee-san both mean "Older sister." Aniki is a colloquial word for "Big Brother".


End file.
